


Temptation

by AuthorintheShadows



Series: Salacious Nightmares [3]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Anal Sex, Biting, Bondage, Dubious Consent, F/M, M/M, Masturbation, Multi, Other, Tentacles, Voyeurism, brief mentions of others getting wrecked by tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 15:45:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16835641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuthorintheShadows/pseuds/AuthorintheShadows
Summary: Life is great when you're trapped in a living cage.Sequel to Nightmares.





	Temptation

**Author's Note:**

> This is part 3 of the Salacious Nightmares series. I hope you enjoy this chapter! Let me know if I missed any warnings!

You had no idea how long you’ve been here, trapped in this pleasurable prison of tentacles. It must have been at least a week or so, but beyond that, you had no clue. The only things you could see besides the inky darkness around you and the metal walkway beneath your feet was the Crystal, glowing brightly in front of you. You were occasionally taken to another room where you could rest on the bed or take a shower. Escape was impossible, not like you wanted to leave if you were honest with yourself. Even if you couldn’t see them, the tentacles were always nearby. You found that out when you wandered out of your room to try and find out where exactly you were. Two steps out of the room you had been put in and you were suddenly swept up into the tentacles again. Ardyn appeared soon after, scolding you for trying to escape.

Food was given while you were sitting on Ardyn’s lap, being hand fed while he talked to you. The tentacles were only wrapped loosely around your waist then, the tips occasionally brushing the underside of your breasts just to tease. He talked about everything and nothing at the same time, any questions you had for him were deflected. Sometimes he would have a story for you about an idiot he had to deal with that day, complaining about their lack of intelligence and terrible fashion choices.

There was never a dull moment to be found. The tentacles always found new ways to pleasure you, even in ways you didn’t think of before. Ardyn made an appearance when you least expected it. Most of the time it was his hand on your face, waking you up after you had passed out from exhaustion and pleasure. It would cup your cheek, a smirk on his face before it would move down to start teasing you. It was obvious he enjoyed those moments, because he knew you craved them. Physical intimacy from something other than the never ending tentacles.

This was one of those moments. You awoke to his hand caressing your face, but there was something different this time. Opening your eyes, you found Ardyn just inches from your face, his eyes boring into yours. The tentacles holding you aloft lowered you down to eye level, slipping out of every orifice and giving you a break. If it wasn’t for the ones still wrapped around your arms and legs, you would’ve fallen straight to the floor.

“Good morning pet. Have you had fun while I was away?” His thumb moved to smooth over your bottom lip, his eyes following it. 

“Ardyn…” Your voice is barely a whisper, throat hoarse from disuse. It drew his eyes back to yours where he smiled. A genuine smile that took years off his face.

“Hm, yes pet?” The smile had caught you so off guard, you didn’t remember what you wanted to say. Your mouth left gaping open like a fish. He chuckled.

“Speechless, I see.” Cupping your chin, his thumb resumed running over your lip.

“I paid a visit to your friends. Well, if you can call them that now. They’ve left you in my grasp for 3 weeks.” 3 weeks? You’ve been here for 3 weeks?! Why hadn’t they come looking for you by now? Did you really want them to? 

“They miss you and are feeling very guilty they let you be taken away. But I demonstrated some of the experiences you’ve been having on them and they were very receptive. I think they might want to experience it with you.” His thumb slipped inside your mouth where you immediately started to suckle at it, causing Ardyn to smirk.

“But first, I believe I remember a conversation we had just a few days after you arrived here. You wanted to give them another show.” Your face flushed with heat, you remembered that conversation very well.

Ardyn’s fingers left your lips, taking the remains of the fruit you had been eating with it. You had no idea what kind of fruit it was, but it was the sweetest thing you had ever tasted. It had been the last piece of food in the bowl he had brought with him when he came to visit, which meant that you would soon be hoisted into the air and wrecked again. One of the tentacles slipped further around your waist, lifting you up enough to have you hanging just above Ardyn. More soon slipped around your arms and legs, slithering up until they could start tracing around your holes. A moan escaped before you could stop it, biting down on your bottom lip. Ardyn smirked, leaning back in his chair and removing his hat to set it on the box beside him along with the bowl. He enjoyed when you tried to hold in your sounds, it caused him to get a little more hands on and you would be lying if you said you didn’t crave his touch. It was always a treat when he decided to indulge in touching you, because he hardly ever did otherwise. 

“This game again, my little pet? You know that I always win.” The tentacles slipped inside, wiggling around until they found the spots that made you lurch in your bonds and summon a muffled scream. Every stroke was precise, aiming to make you break your vow of silence. It was made even harder when Ardyn relaxed a little more in his chair, the arousal between his legs slowly becoming more prominent. Looking like the definition of sin incarnate. If only you were closer, you could mouth over the bulge in his pants and tease him until he freed his cock. Then you could have your mouth on him, sucking and pleasing him until he made sounds of his own.

His eyes were glued to where the tentacles thrusted inside you, glancing up to your face every once in a while to take in your expression. You knew it started to affect him more when he started to run his fingertips lightly over his arousal, teasing the both of you. You clenched at the thought of him touching himself while he watched you writhe and let out another stifled moan. Ardyn noticed, his smirk growing while he palmed himself unabashedly.

“You love it when someone watches you, don’t you? How naughty.” You were moved a little closer to him, enough that if you could move, you could touch him. The tentacles inside you sped up, making sure to rub against the patches that made you thrash and the smallest whimper leave your lips. You watched as he released himself from his pants with one hand, the other loosening the scarf around his neck slightly.

“Is that why you danced so beautifully in my grasp while I had you suspended above your sleeping friends? The way you clenched down when I mentioned them waking up to see you being fucked by your enemy was exquisite.” The tentacles slowed down as Ardyn grasped himself in hand, fingers swirling over his tip before starting to stroke.

“Ardynnnn…” You begged, breaking your silence. You were trying to move your hips in vain, the tentacles holding you in place and preventing you from getting the friction you craved. This was the first time he had pleasured himself to you and it only made you wish that you were able to burn this moment into your memory. His pace increased before he finally looked up at you with a devilish grin. 

“Perhaps you’d like to give them a show like the one you’re doing for me? Would you like that pet?” The thrusts increased inside you again, showing no signs of stopping or slowing this time. You let out a scream as they hit the sweet spots inside you repeatedly and Ardyn leaned forward in his chair.

“Their eyes on you as you’re suspended in the air while my tentacles fill every hole, your moans muffled by one down your throat. Such a sight would be hard to resist, I have no doubt they would be doing exactly what I’m doing now. Stroking themselves to your pleasure.” His words had you at the peak and you knew you couldn’t fall over until he gave you permission. The strokes and thrusts into his hand were more erratic and you were certain he was close too.

“Ardyn please!” Your moaned plea caused him to groan before he looked into your eyes, his own glowing eerily.

“Come for me pet, come for your King!”

You were drawn out of your memories by Ardyn pushing down on the pad of your tongue, bringing your attention back to him. You immediately began to suckle at his thumb again, swirling your tongue around it. His smirk told you he knew you were reliving that memory. His other hand slid into your hair, drawing your head back until he could suck a mark onto your neck. A sudden bite surprised you, moaning around his thumb. He repeated the actions on the other side of your neck before he drew away.

“You’ve been such a good little pet, I find myself not wanting to share the sight of you like this with them. Wrecked and completely at my mercy.”

“But you do deserve a reward for being so well behaved. Would you like to give your friends a performance they will never forget? I could arrange a little show for you as well, they did enjoy experiencing my tentacles for themselves.” Could you watch your friends being torn apart by pleasure, moaning and thrashing around like you do when Ardyn plays with you? Ardyn’s eyes caught yours and images began to fill your head. Noct being caught in between being fucked by one of the tentacles and thrusting his cock into the ones wrapped around him. Prompto being held aloft while two of them thrusted inside of him before a third wiggled its way in, hands held behind his back. Gladio sucking off two tentacles while another two slammed into him. And Ignis held in a mirror image of you every day, completely wrapped by tentacles while he was wrecked. Body flushed, hair askew and having lost all control of himself.

The answer was definitely yes.


End file.
